Por siempre,tu
by Anyuly
Summary: Ginny lleva una vida tranquila hasta que aparece Draco, se llevan mal o eso parece.....porque hay algo que los une...
1. Algo inesperado

Entraron los dos en una habitación oscura, en la que ella nunca había estado, estaba muy confusa ya que no sabía que hacia ella allí y con él.

El dio un poco de luz con su varita y sin decir palabra se quito un colgante y se lo puso a ella, después de esto salió de la habitación.

En todo el tiempo no habían cruzado palabra, pero la verdad es que no hacían falta, ella sabía que lo que había pasado allí no debía de contárselo a nadie, quedaría entre los dos, aunque nunca entendiera porque había pasado.

De pronto Ginny despertó agitada, como cada noche había tenido el mismo sueño, como cada noche pensaba que solo era un sueño, pero al ver el colgante en su cuello se daba cuenta de que todo era real.

Se lo quitó y lo miro como otras veces lo había hecho, se trataba de una rosa en la que se enroscaba una serpiente de plata, era precioso a la vez de tétrico.

Porque a mi....- susurró, pero en ese momento miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho muy tarde.

Ahhh!!!!! Que no llegooo!!!- empezó a corretear por su apartamento, se vistió rápida y se apareció en el periódico justo a tiempo, por poco no llegaba tarde, por eso agradecía ser una bruja, aunque eso de aparecerse no le gustaba mucho porque acababa siempre algo mareada, pero sino tenía mas remedio.....

Ginny era la encargada de la sección de reportajes del Profeta, la jefa de su sección, la verdad es que había cambiado mucho desde sus años en Hogwarts, ahora no era aquella niña tímida y casi sin carácter, que siempre andaba detrás de Harry locamente enamorada, ahora ya no, se había convertido en una mujer con carácter y nada tímida, pero no había perdido su dulzura, y tenía fama de ser de las jefas más buenas.

Lo de Harry hacía mucho que lo había superado, se había dado cuenta que solo había sido el sueño de una niña y que luego pasó a ser una obsesión, ya no sentía nada, solo una profunda amistad, incluso ella había sido la que le había presentado a Harry a la que sería su esposa. Se llamaba Melissa Auginne, aunque la llamaban Lissa, y había sido la mejor amiga de Ginny a partir de sexto, había llegado de intercambio desde Francia y desde que se conocieron, Ginny y ella se habían hecho muy amigas, era una chica muy dinámica, divertida y muy leal, muchas veces se había enfrentado a Malfoy sin ningún temor.

Un día, en séptimo ya, le confesó a Ginny que se había enamorado de Harry, se sentía culpable porque pensaba que Ginny sentía algo aun por Harry, pero ésta le dijo que no y la ayudó, al final Harry también se enamoró de ella, era el tipo de persona que Harry necesitaba a su lado, alguien que lo animara y lo llenara.

Ginny estaba muy orgullosa, incluso cuando tuvieron su primer hijo le pidieron a Ginny que fuera su madrina , y esta encantada aceptó, el niño ya tenía tres añitos y quería mucho a su madrina, mas que nada porque ésta lo mimaba mucho.

Decidió ir a ver a su jefa para plantearle un reportaje que quería realizar, pero necesitaba su aprobación, iba con su carpetas y al llegar empezó a planteárselo, a su jefa le pareció muy interesante, y las dos empezaron a planear como se desarrollaría.

Un hombre de unos 27 años entraba en el edificio del periódico con un paso elegante, todas las mujeres se le quedaban mirando ya que era muy guapo y tenía un gran cuerpo que tapaba un traje que debería de ser muy caro. Aceleró el paso al darse cuenta de que iba tarde a su reunión, empezó a preguntar a la gente como se llegaba al despacho de la señora Ston , tras dar muchas vueltas por fin lo encontró , giró el pomo y entró sigilosamente, al entrar vio algo que jamás imaginó que volvería a ver, allí estaba una joven hablando con la que sería la señora Ston , estaba al lado de la mujer apoyada en la mesa, de tal forma que el colgante estaba colgando de su cuello y resplandecía por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

Las mujeres percibieron su presencia , Ginny se dio cuenta de cómo miraba el colgante y lo metió por la blusa de nuevo, algo que hizo que él reaccionara y recuperara la compostura.

No podía creerse que fuera ella, aquella chica a la que le había dado su objeto mas preciado casi sin conocerla, no podía ser ella.

Señor Malfoy, veo que ya ha llegado- dijo la señora Ston al verlo entrar.

¿¿¿Malfoy??? – preguntó Ginny muy asombrada, hacía muchos años que no lo veía y siempre se habían odiado, no podía imaginar que hacía hay.

¿Ya os conocéis?- preguntó la señora Ston.

Si, fuimos juntos a Hogwarts- contesto Draco , también sorprendido por verla allí , aunque a él no se le notaba para nada el nerviosismo, su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto.

Pues mejor- la señora Stom se acercó a él para recibirlo- así nos ahorraremos las presentaciones, Malfoy por favor toma asiento- le pidió ella mientras se sentaba en su silla y le hacía señas a Ginny para que se sentara al lado de Draco, y ésta lo hizo a regañadientes.

Bien , creo que todo esta aclarado Malfoy, nos ha hecho mucha ilusión que quieras trabajar con nosotros y que nos ayudes con el departamento de reportajes.

¿Queee??, eso no puede ser, ese es MI departamento- Ginny estaba muy agitada- yo no necesito ayuda.

Ginny tranquilízate, me pediste hace un mes ayuda, que no podías con todo, y te la he encontrado- Ginny recordó su petición, era verdad que estaba muy agobiada, era la sección que mas gustaba y cada vez la ampliaban mas, pero de ahí a tener que trabajar con Malfoy....

Pues yo no quiero trabajar con él- sentenció Ginny.

Ginny vayamos fuera un momento y hablemos, Malfoy espéranos por favor.

Salieron y Ginny cada vez estaba mas agitada, no lo quería de compañero, le haría la vida imposible.

¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Elise, él y yo nos odiamos, desde siempre me ha hecho la vida imposible- Elise se quitó las gafas y se paso la mano por el pelo, para solo tener 35 años era una de las cabecillas del profeta y además era una buena amiga de Ginny, tenía mucha confianza puesto en ella ya que era una gran profesional.

Ginny él es un gran escritor y nos va a ayudar, además de que se a convertido en uno de los mayores accionistas del profeta- Ginny la miró suplicando- lo siento mucho, tendrás que aprender ha trabajar con él.

Entraron de nuevo en el despacho de Elise, y se sentaron, Malfoy seguía igual que cuando se fueron , aunque había estado pensando mucho.

Todo aclarado, Malfoy empezaras mañana y junto a Ginny, llevaras la sección, espero que hagáis un gran trabajo- Elise sonreía, ya que presentía que se iba a formar un gran equipo.

Yo también lo espero señora Ston- contestó cordial Malfoy.

Llámame Elise- le dijo ella, todos la llamaban Elise.

Esta bien- en ese momento Ginny se levantó y se fue con un portazo hasta su despacho, no aguantaba verlo así, como si no hubiera roto un plato.

Al llegar se sentó en su cómoda silla de escritorio e intentó tranquilizarse, el corazón le iba muy rápido, demasiado, él no podía estar allí, se sacó el colgante y se quedó mirándolo, siempre que lo hacía se relajaba, y mientras acariciaba esa extraña serpiente pensaba....

Porque has tenido que volver.....

* * *

Espero que os guste, es mi primer fic, aunque quiero escribir mas, por favor dejadme rr, para saber vuestra opinion.


	2. Cambios

Tenía que tranquilizarse, y solo sabía una manera para hacerlo, así que recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, se tomaría el día libre, le pidió a su secretaría que si alguien preguntaba por ella dijera que había ido a hacer una entrevista.

Tras 20 minutos en coche llegó a una casita en la que había estado muchas veces, y con suerte en ella estaría su esperanza de relajación.

Llamó a la puerta y una mujer de su edad le abrió la puerta, con ojos almendrados, el pelo ondulado y castaño y una piel muy blanca, esa era Lissa, la amiga que siempre la ayudaba.

Ginny!!!!- la abrazó y la invito a pasar- ¿A que se debe tu visita?

¿Esta James?- preguntó la pelirroja antes de nada mirando por todos lados de la casa.

No, tu querido ahijado no esta, esta en la guardería, ya lo sabes- respondió, Lissa era de familia muggle y por eso había decidido llevarlo, ay que quería que su hijo se criara en la cultura muggle antes de entrar en Hogwarts. - ¿Pero que te pasa?

Es que..es que...¡¡no te lo vas a creer!!- Ginny seguía muy nerviosa, y lo que mas le ponía nerviosa era que la afectara tanto verlo de nuevo.

Gin tranquilízate y cuéntamelo- Lissa con su varita hizo aparecer una tila para Ginny.

¿Recuerdas que te conté que había pedido ayuda en mi trabajo?

Si, que estabas muy agobiada- contestó Lissa haciendo memoria.

Pues Elise me la ha conseguido- seguía contando Ginny.

¡Que bien!- la cara de Ginny le indicaba que no era nada bueno- ¿O no?

No , para nada bueno, porque....porque, es..Malfoy!!!!!- explotó al fin Ginny.

¿¿Qué???- Lissa se sorprendió mucho- ¿El mismo Malfoy engreído, creído, y con un ego enorme??

El mismo, y a ahora trabajará conmigo- Ginny estaba desesperada- será terrible.

Venga Gin tranquila, solo tienes que procurar no acercarte mucho a él, cada uno por su lado y ya esta-intentó tranquilizarla su amiga y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Lo intentare- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias Liss.

De nada- las dos se abrazaron.

Pero no le vayas a decir nada a Harry por favor- suplicó la pelirroja.

¿Qué no tiene que decirme?- preguntó Harry entrando sin avisar en el salón, las dos se asustaron ya que no lo esperaban.

¿Tu no deberías estar dando clases?- preguntó nerviosa su esposa.

Si pero tengo un par de horas libres y he venido, pero no desvíes el tema, ¿De que no debería enterarme?- tenía curiosidad en lo que tramaban las dos.

Pues nada, solo que..esto..pues....que estoy preparando un reportaje y es una sorpresa- contestó al fin Ginny después de mucho pensar que excusa podría ponerle.

¿De verdad?- no la creía del todo, conocía demasiado bien ese nerviosismo Weasley al mentir, las dos asintieron y decidió creerlas.

Gin, ¿iras este viernes a la comida familiar?- le preguntó Harry.

Supongo que si- contestó pensativa- tengo ganas de ver a todos, y sobretodo a Hermione, ¿Sabéis como lleva el embarazo?.

Pues bien, aunque la pobre al tener gemelos esta muy cansada, ya le falta poco para tenerlos- contestó Lissa.

Bueno yo me voy ya.

¿No te quedas a comer?- Lissa parecía triste, cada vez veía menos a su amiga y eso no le gustaba, la quería mucho.

No, tengo trabajo, me compraré algo de vuelta a la oficina- se despidió de los dos y se fue en su coche, un volkswagen new beetle verde, se compró por el camino una hamburguesa y al llegar se fue a su despacho se puso a terminar un articulo.

Al día siguiente llegó muy contenta a la oficina, se había olvidado de que ese día empezaba a trabajar con Draco Malfoy, pero cuando entró en su despacho lo vio sentado en su silla esperándola.

Llegas tarde- fue lo primero que dijo y el comienzo de la desaparición de la felicidad de Ginny, ya que de solo verlo en esa actitud le hervía la sangre.

¿Qué haces en mi despacho?- preguntó ella ignorando lo que él le había dicho.

Te esperaba y ahora es nuestro despacho- contestó él mirándola directamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que siempre utilizaba y a todos intimidaba pero a ella no.

Y ¿cómo has conseguido entrar si le tengo puesto un hechizo para que solo yo pueda entrar?- cogió otra silla y se sentó lo mas alejada que pudo de él.

Ese hechizo lo he utilizado yo miles de veces en Hogwarts y me lo conozco demasiado bien como para ser como quitarlo, me era muy útil cuando necesitaba intimidad- le dijo con una mirada sexy, que a ella le pareció repulsiva.

Uff eres insufrible.

A los pocos minutos llamaron a al puerta, era Amanda Terry , una joven periodista que hacía poco había llegado al periódico.

¿Se puede?- preguntó tímidamente.

Si pasa, el hechizo esta quitado- dijo echándole una mirada severa a Draco- ¿Qué querías Amanda?- le preguntó Ginny dulcemente.

Es que ya he terminado el articulo que me pediste- le contestó tendiéndoselo pero Draco lo cogió primero y empezó a leerlo.

Flojo, debes mejorarlo, repítelo- A Amanda se le entristeció el rostro y se fue con su articulo a repetirlo.

¿Por qué has sido tan duro con ella?- le dijo enfadada.

Porque tu eres demasiado blanda.- le contestó él desafiante- Muchas cosas van a cambiar aquí.

Solo al tenerte aquí han cambiado las cosas- pensó Ginny.

De todas formas tu no tienes derecho a tratarla así, es solo una novata, parece que no recuerdas cuando tu eres un novato, seguro que no te gustaba que te trataran así- le gritó ella.

Claro que lo recuerdo!!, y por eso soy así con ella, es mejor que se le diga la realidad, así se esforzara mucho mas, para mostrarnos de que es capaz en realidad, sino se confiaría- le contestó él en el mismo tono.

Sigo pensando que te has pasado.

Pues vete acostumbrando- los dos estaban que echaban chispas por los ojos, Ginny se levanto y fue a buscar a Elise, tenía que alejarse lo antes posible de él.

Elise!!!!- entró en el despacho de la mujer que la miró sorprendida- porque Malfoy esta en mi despacho??

Ah! Era eso- respiró tranquila Elise, ya pensaba que a la pelirroja le había dado algo- esta en tu despacho porque estamos arreglando el suyo y están trasladando sus cosas, en un par de días y estará listo.

Pero eso es mucho!- se quejó Ginny se forma muy infantil, Elise le hecho una mirada severa- vale , no pasa nada, gracias Elise.

Se fue a su despacho, respiró hondo y entró, se lo encontró sentado pero con los pies encima de la mesa.

Baja los pies ya- solo entrar y ya la ponía mala.

Me parece que no, se está muy cómodo así- dijo estirándose, solo lo hacía para ponerla nerviosa y que se enfadara, pero Ginny fue hasta él y tiro de la silla haciendo que tuviera se sentarse bien.

Mi despacho, mis normas- parecía que iba a comérselo, estaba furiosa.

Eres una exagerada, por nada te enfadas- le dijo él y se fue de allí para buscar una cosa.

Lo odioooo!!!- se sentó y empezó a escribir en su portátil, el mundo mágico había evolucionado mucho, de pronto vio que tenía un correo nuevo, lo abrió y se quedo sorprendida.

Querida Ginny

Se que lo nuestro no funcionó pero no puedo olvidarme de ti, no hago mas que pensar en ti y me gustaría que lo volviésemos a intentar, lo pasamos bien juntos, y creo que con un poco de esfuerzo lo conseguiremos, espero tu respuesta.

Con cariño, Mark.

Creo que has elegido un mal momento..- pensó Ginny distraída con su colgante.


	3. Reunion Familiar y algo mas

**Capitulo 3: Reunión familiar y algo mas.**

Ginny se encontraba de camino hacia la Madriguera para la comida familiar. Su casa casi no había cambiado, cuanto mas cerca estaba mas recuerdos le venían a la mente de todo lo vivido en aquella casa.

Al llegar vio dos mesas en el jardín puestas para que todos los Weasley, y por supuesto los Potter también, degustaran una de las deliciosas comida de la señora Weasley.

Aparcó por detrás de la casa y nada mas salir del coche escuchó como sus sobrinos jugaban.

Ya he llegado- dijo entrando en la casa, su madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

¡Ginny, mi niña- decía mientras la abrazaba, mas bien la asfixiaba- nos tienes abandonados, ya casi no vienes por aquí- le reprochó una vez que la había soltado.

Lo siento mama, el trabajo me tiene absorbida- las dos iban hablando, mas bien la señora Weasley iba preguntando cada vez mas cosas, mientras iban hasta donde estaban los demás, es decir, en el jardín.

Pues eso no es bueno, deberías tomarte mas tiempo para ti, para encontrar a algún chico...- la señora Weasley quería que su hija se casara pronto, ya que era la única que no lo estaba.

Percy se había casado con Penélope, su amor de siempre, y habían tenido una niña, Samy, Percy se había unido más a su familia desde que vio que ponerse en su contra no estaba bien, y que Harry no tenía culpa de nada.

Los gemelos también se habían casado, George lo había hecho con Nicole , una chica que conoció al poco de terminar Hogwarts, y con ella había tenido dos hijos, Mike y Timmy, y una hija ,Kitty, seguían con la tradición de las bromas pero había conseguido controlarlo un poco, aunque a veces ella era peor que él.

Fred se había casado con Angelina, y habían tenido dos hijos, Amanda y Josh, Bill vivía con su novia pero no se habían casado ni habían tenido hijos y Charley se había casado con una chica que conoció en el trabajo, y con ella tuvo a una niña, Susy.

Por ultimo se encontraba Ron, que tras muchos años por fin reconoció que estaba enamorado de Hermione y se habían casado, y ahora estaban esperando a sus hijos ya que Hermione estaba embarazada de gemelos.

Venga déjala Molly, siempre la estas agobiando- le dijo su esposo mientras saludaba a su hija con un beso en la mejilla.

Arthur yo solo me preocupo por mi niña- los dos se fueron a la cocina hablando sobre Ginny, siempre que iba de visita acababa hablando de ella y su futuro.

Ginny se sentó y cogió una de las galletas que había puesto su madre para picar.

¡Tía Ginny- un niño pequeño con un particular pelo azabache corría hacía ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

Hola James- se trataba del hijo de Harry y Lissa, la llamaba tía porque para él era como si lo fuera ya que Harry trababa a Ginny desde siempre como su hermana pequeña.

Tía Ginny me han dicho papa y mama que el otro día viviste a casa¿Por qué no me esperaste- preguntó el niño triste.

Lo siento James, tenía que irme al trabajo- le contestó mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza dulcemente.

James te dije que no le dijeras nada- le regañó Liss.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Liss no estaba muy convencida, de pronto sintió como dos hombres pasaban sus brazos por los hombros de ella y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Lissa, que de tiempo sin verte- dijo George, uno de la que la tenían agarrada.

Estas perdida, no sabemos nada de ti- lo siguió Fred. El otro que la tenía agarrada.

¡Alejaos de mi- les gritó enfurecida.

¿Por qué nos tratas así- preguntaron los dos con fingida tristeza.

¿Y os atrevéis a preguntármelo- cada vez estaba mas furiosa.

¿Qué ha pasado- preguntó Ginny curiosa por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Que "estos" a los que llaman hermanos se han cargado mi tienda, no se como pude trabajar con ellos- cuando Fred y George pusieron mas tiendas de sortilegios Weasley, contrataron a Lissa y ahora eran socios, que se encargaba de una situada en el callejón Diagon, como ella había estudiado publicidad supo llevar muy bien la tienda y tenía mucho éxito, pero a veces los gemelos utilizaban su tienda como laboratorio.

Pero si te encanta trabajar con nosotros- dijo meloso Fred.

Además solo hubo una pequeña explosión- explicó George.

Si claro, pequeñísima, solo os cargasteis toda la trastienda y parte del mostrador, llevo dos semanas esperando a que todo vuelva a la normalidad- Ginny estaba muy entretenida con la escena, y no podía aguatar la risa.

Encima que le damos vacaciones.

Desagradecida- dijeron a la vez como si ellos fueran los mas afectados.

En ese momento se escucho un coche aparcando y como de él salía una cabeza pelirroja y acompañándola una enorme barriga, sin duda eran Ron y Hermione, que acaban de llegar.

Ron la ayudaba a salir , aunque Hermione lo apartaba, desde que se había quedado embarazada Ron la había agobiado mucho.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban los demás y se sentaron, Ron recubrió con un golpe de varita el asiento de Hermione con cojines, para que estuviera mas cómoda, aunque lo que había conseguido era tabicarla.

Ron¿no crees que te has pasado un poco- preguntó Ginny al ver a Hermione como a duras penas se ponía derecha con tanto cojín, al final opto por quitarlos todos.

Que va, quiero que Hermione este lo más cómoda posible, nos han dicho que puede romper aguas de un momento a otro-contestó él.

Aun queda un mes- añadió Hermione- lo que pasa es que tu hermano es un exagerado.

Hermione tu mejor que nadie sabes que tienes que cuidarte- le reprochó él- solo quiero que tu y los niños estéis bien- dijo acariciándole la barriga.

Tranquilo, estoy bien, no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias- se dieron un tierno beso, se querían mucho y eso lo dejaban claro por donde fueran.

Y...- Lissa los miraba asombrada por lo empalagosos que se habían puesto en un momento¿Cómo lo llevas?

Pues muy bien, aunque me aburro en casa, hecho de menos a mis niños- respondió Hermione triste, ella trabajaba en el Hospital mágico en la parte de pediatría, pero desde que le habían dado la baja se aburría ya que siempre necesitaba hacer algo, y con Ron poco podía hacer.

�¡A comer- anunció la señora Weasley, que con un movimiento de varita lleno las mesas con la comida que había preparado.

Estuvieron hablando durante todo el tiempo, cada uno hablaba de una cosa, se fueron formando algunos grupos de conversación, por ejemplo, algunos como Ron y Harry, hablaban de Quiddich, y las mujeres hablaban sobre el embarazo de Hermione y sobre los hijos, aunque algunas como Ginny y Angelina se alternaban en los dos grupos.

Después de comer quitaron las mesas y decidieron jugar un pequeño partido de Quiddich. Formaron dos equipos, en uno de ellos estaban Ginny, Liss, Angelina, Mike ,Amanda y Kitty, los hijos de Fred y George.

Y en otro equipo estaban Harry, Ron, Fred ,George, Timmy, Nicole y el señor Weasley.

Harry y Ginny eran los buscadores, y además Ginny llevaba a James con ella bien sujeto delante de ella en la escoba, ya que también quería participar y al ser muy pequeño no podían dejarlo solo.

Empezaron el partido y todo iba muy igualado, aunque el equipo de Harry llevaba una pequeña ventaja, pero mínima ,porque Kitty era una gran guardiana.

Ginny volaba por todo el jardín en busca de la pequeña snicht sin resultado, aunque tenía que ir mas despacio por miedo a que James se cayera.

En un momento vió como Harry aceleraba la velocidad y fue tras él, seguro que había visto a la pequeña snicht. Iban muy parejos detrás de la estela que dejaba la snitch, los dos se acercaban y estiraron el brazo para cogerla, ninguno lo conseguía, en un momento que estaban a punto de atraparla se levanto una gran humareda que los dejó sin visión, cuando se fue el humo vieron como la snitch ya había desaparecido y a los gemelos riéndose, habían sido ellos.

�¡Porque lo habéis hecho- les gritaron.

Así es mas emocionante- respondieron como si nada y muertos de risa, todos estaban llenos de un polvo rojizo ,menos ellos claro.

Será mejor dejarlo ya- dijo Harry, llevaban dos horas jugando y ese incidente los había descontrolado.

¿Y la snitch- preguntó Ginny, la había tenido tan cerca...

Tía Ginny- la llamó James.

¿Qué quieres James- le preguntó mirándolo, parecía un Weasley más con ese polvo rojizo en el pelo.

Mira- le enseñó su pequeña manita y Ginny vio que tenía sujeta a la snitch que intentaba escapar sin resultado, Ginny y Harry se miraron incrédulos y dieron un grito de alegría.

¡Así se hace James-todos lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron, parecía que entre la confusión del humo el niño la había atrapado.

No se si tienes que estar contento porque un niño de tan solo 2 años haya conseguido atrapar la snitch o triste porque tu hijo te ha ganado- le dijo Ron a Harry acercándose a él.

Es una mezcla de ambas- contestó Harry mirando a Liss como abrazaba y James contenta por lo que había conseguido- pero me siento muy orgulloso de él.

Después de esto recogieron todo y se fueron yendo uno por uno hasta solo quedar en la casa los señores Weasley, que tristemente venían marchar a sus hijos, veían como la casa que siempre había estado llena de gente se iba vaciando poco a poco.

Una semana había pasado y Ginny estaba en su despacho trabajando tranquilamente, ya que hacía unos días que Malfoy se había trasladado a su despacho. Aunque aun seguía molestándola y criticando su trabajo, pero ahora estaba tranquila tecleando en su portátil mágico, el mundo mágico se había sumado a la tecnología y eso facilitaba mucho el trabajo.

Empezó a sonar el teléfono y a duras penas lo cogió, lo agarró con el cuello mientras seguía trabajando.

¿Diga, despacho de Ginny Weasley- contestó mientras intentaba que no se le cayera el teléfono.

Ginny soy Hermione- dijo la voz a través del teléfono, se la notaba extraña ,con la respiración acelerada.

Hola Hermi- la saludo contenta¿Cómo estas?

Ahora mismo- hizo una pausa- de parto.

�¿Quee- de la impresión se le cayó el teléfono, que volvió a coger rápidamente.

Pues que acabo de romper aguas, arggg- gritó de dolor- y no localizo a tu hermano. Por favor llévame al hospital arggg.

Si, ya voy para all�- y colgó, cogió rápida su bolso y busco las llaves de su coche- Mierda- exclamo cuando iba a salir del despacho, se dio cuenta de que estaba sin coche ya que estaba en el taller, tenía que buscar a alguien que tuviera coche, y era difícil, porque en el profeta casi todos llegaban apareciéndose, fue a buscar a Elise , que era una de las que tenía coche pero no estaba. Empezó a buscar pero no encontraba a nadie que tuviera allí el coche, solo le quedaba una opción y no le gustaba mucho, Malfoy.

Fue al despacho de él para pedirle que la llevara, antes de entrar se repitió para sí misma que era por Hermione, por sus sobrinitos, tomo aire y entró con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

¿Qué quieres Weasley- la sonrisa desapareció.

Tengo que pedirte un gran favor, es urgente- le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Weasley pidiendo un favor?. Esto es nuevo- se mofó de ella.

Ginny hizo de tripas corazón para no moverse de allí y pegarle un grito, tenía que calmarse, por Hermione, por sus sobrinitos.

Va en serio Malfoy, una amiga está de parto y no puedo llevarla al hospital porque están arreglando mi coche, tienes que llevarnos- le rogó, Malfoy vio que era urgente pero quería picarla un poquito más.

¿Y porque no se aparece- preguntó él sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Porque las embarazadas no pueden aparecerse, es peligroso para los bebes, si ya lo sabes- Ginny empezaba a desesperarse- tienes que llevarnos.

¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas- dijo mirándola con una cínica sonrisa.

Por favor- dijo reprimiéndose.

Esta bien, os llevare- Ginny sonrió aliviada- además no tengo nada que hacer aquí hoy.

Fueron hacía el coche y se subieron rápidos, tenían que llegar lo antes posible, Malfoy tenía un cochazo aunque Ginny ni se fijó, estaba muy nerviosa por Hermione. Llegaron y Malfoy la esperó en el coche mientras ella iba por Hermione, Entró en la casa y se la encontró en el sofá sentada con las piernas semiabiertas, respirando agitadamente y con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

Hermi ya estoy aquí- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- siento no haber llegado antes, es que tengo el coche en el taller y he tenido que buscar a alguien que me pudiera traer, al final un compañero de trabajo me ha traído y nos llevara al hospital.

Ginny temía el momento en que los dos se vieran, ninguno sabían quien era el otro, ayudo a Hermione a subirse al coche detrás y ella se subió con Hermione también.

Muchas gracias por arggg llevarme- dijo Hermione mientras soportaba el inmenso dolor.

No es nada- Mafoy se volvió para contestarle, al verse se reconocieron, por muchos años que hubieran pasado estaban iguales.

¿Malfoy? Arggg¿Desde cuando trabajas tu con Malfoy- le preguntó a Ginny.

Que sorpresa, si es Granger- Malfoy no se creía lo que estaba pasando, llevaba a Granger al hospital porque estaba de parto.

Ahora soy una Weasley¡arggg- gritó de dolor, se sujetaba la barriga fuertemente, cada vez las contracciones eran más frecuentes.

Llegaron al Hospital y la acompañaron hasta dentro, la dejaron en una habitación para que dilatara lo suficiente, Ginny la tenía sujeta por la mano mientras le daba ánimos.

Malfoy tengo que ir a localizar a mi hermano y a avisar a mi familia. Quédate con ella-dijo mientras le daba la mano de Hermione para que la sujetase.

¡Espera- la intento detener pero ya se había ido corriendo buscando un medio por el cual comunicarse con Ron.

Allí estaba él, con Hermione que le sujetaba fuertemente la mano. Quien se imaginaría que algo así iba a pasar, esa Weasley le había cambiado la vida pensó él.

Tras media hora aparecieron Ron y Ginny por la puerta, Malfoy tenía la mano dolorida, dejaron a Ron con Hermione y ellos dos salieron de allí.

Esta Granger por poco no me rompe la mano- dijo Malfoy ya fuera de la habitación.

Anda ven que te cure la mano- lo llevó por unos pasillos que se conocía bien.

Se puede saber donde vamos- preguntó el desesperado por tanta caminata.

Al despacho de Hermione, trabaja aquí en la parte de pediatría- llegaron y sacó unas vendas y una pomada que la aplicó en la mano, mientras hacía esto hablaron un poco.

Gracias por traernos- le dijo ella concentrada en vendarle la mano.

No es nada- no hacían falta más palabras, los dos sabían que ese día algo había cambiado.

A las diez de la noche nacieron los bebes, un niño y una niña, con una matita de pelo rojo fuego en la cabecita, sin duda, unos Weasleys.

Todos estaban muy contentos, Ron quería agradecerle al compañero de Ginny que las hubiera llevado pero después de haberle cuidado la mano se había ido y no se habían visto con las prisas, y no le habían dicho que era Malfoy porque conocían muy bien a Ron y sabía que le daría algo.

* * *

�¡Weee termine, hasta aquí el capitulo, siento la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y eso, espero que os guste, siento si tiene fallos, y lo de que las embarazadas no se pueden aparecer no se si será verdad pero es que quedaba bien para la historia.

Ahora contestaré los Reviews, que me hace mucha ilusión:

**Solamente yo:** Hola, me alegro de que te guste, y de que me hayas dejado mi primer review, estoy bien pero sin tiempo para escribir casi, perdona la tardanza, espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes tu opinión. Un saludo, Anyuly.

**Karkinos:** Hola, gracias por opinar, siento haber tardado, espero que me dejes tu opinión sobre este capitulo y te que te guste. Un saludo, Anyuly

**Laurana Malfoy Rin:** Holaaa amigaa! Que ilusión que tu me hayas dejado un review, bueno ya sabes que me encanta esta pareja, lo de Harry tienes razón, siempre lo ponen soltero, pues yo no jeje, que también tiene derecho a ser feliz y en mi fanfic lo es, que Ginny piense que no es un buen momento no significa que sea por Malfoy...o si?. Eso lo dejare en el aire. De nuevo gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Azazel Black:** Hola, ya esta todo solucionado, siento lo del titulo, pero a mi me lo dijo un amigo y aparte yo el tuyo no lo conocía, así que no te he copiado, siento el malentendido. Un saludo, Anyuly.

**Meiling:** Holaa, por fin conseguiste dejar el review, lo que te costo eh jeje, eres una exagerada, no es para tanto, espero que guste lo que voy escribiendo. Gracias por el mensaje, besos Anyuly.

**Kuru:** Holaa, gracias por el mensaje y por la publicidad jeje, supongo que leerás este capitulo también, haber si me dejas otro mensaje, espero que te guste, besos Anyuly.

**NinaSakura7:** Hola, tu también lo haces muy bien, gracias por tu mensaje, sabes que me hacen mucha ilusión.

Esto es todo, espero review con vuestra opinión, gracias a todos los que han escrito y los que me escriban. Saludos, Anyuly.


	4. Comida China

Mmm...creo que podrías empezar pronto con el reportaje- Elise miraba el informe mientras Ginny esperaba su aprobación- lo tienes todo muy bien planificado.

**Llevo semanas trabajando en ello- le contestó Ginny contenta de poder empezar a realizarlo pronto.**

**Pero...- Elise dudaba sobre un asunto.**

**¿Pero?**

**Pues que no vas a poder hacerlo sola- Elise pensaba que era demasiado trabajo.**

**Ya...tendré que ir con alguien.**

**Pues si, y creo que el mejor seria- Elise la miraba temerosa por lo que hiciera al oír Ginny con quien debería de ir-...Draco.**

**¿¿Queeeeeee?- Ginny puso el grito en el cielo, los que estaban fuera del despacho se asustaron al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja- ni loca.**

**Ginny te hablo como jefa, tendrás que hacerlo con el y punto!- se puso muy seria y miró a Ginny con gran dureza- puedes irte.**

**Ginny salió muy cabreada, echaba humo, todo el que se le acercaba acababa arrepintiéndose, no podía creerse que el reportaje que llevaba tanto preparando lo tendría que hacer con Malfoy, a lo lejos lo vio coqueteando con su secretaria y fue directamente hacía ellos.**

**Aquí se viene a trabajar y no a ligar- pasó por en medio de los dos y entró en su despacho dando un portazo.**

**Estuvo toda la mañana trabajando sin hablar con nadie, seguía enfadada y no sabía que hacer para desahogarse, había pensado en tirar a Malfoy desde la ventana, porque al ser 10 pisos seguro que se haría dañó y así ella descansaría pero lo de ir a azkaban no le atraía mucho.**

**¿A quien quieres matar?- Ginny levantó la mirada de un papel y vio como Marc la miraba divertido, en ese momento se percató de que todo el "trabajo" que había creído estar haciendo podía resumirse en como deshacerse de Draco Malfoy sin que nadie se diera cuenta.**

**Ah..bueno esto...no es nada- escondió los papeles y rió nerviosamente.**

**Me alegro de verte Ginny- le dijo él mirándola con ternura, algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara, hacía como cosa de 5 meses que lo habían dejado porque se dieron cuenta de que solo sentían atracción el uno por el otro, pero ella no lo había olvidado.**

**Yo también me alegro de verte- ella le sonrió- y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Ginny se levantó y se sentó en la mesa para estar a la altura de él.**

**Quería ver a una amiga e invitarla a cenar- él se fue acercando a ella, siempre que se veían les pasaba lo mismo, era como si un imán los atrajera.**

**Suena bien, ¿y as encontrado a esa amiga?- le preguntó ella siguiéndole el juego.**

**Pues si, pero ella aun no me ha dicho si vendrá- cada vez estaban mas cerca.**

**Seguro que te dice que si- ya quedaba muy poca separación entre ambos y estaban a punto de besarse pero alguien los interrumpió.**

**Weasley si mal no recuerdo hace poco me dijiste algo así como "Aquí se viene a trabajar y no a ligar"- dijo imitando la voz de ella, haciendo que los dos se separaran.**

**Bueno Ginny pasó esta noche a recogerte- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.**

**¿Pero tu eres tonto?- estaba furiosa , había estado a punto de besar a Marc, y por propia experiencia sabía que besaba muy bien..**

**Yo solo he venido a recordarte tu preciosa frase así que no te pongas así- lo pasota que era ponía mala a Ginny.**

**A cada segundo que paso contigo te odio mas y mas- sus ojos echaban chispas, si las miradas matasen, Draco estaría bajo tierra ya.**

**Será mejor que te deje, y tranquilízate, estas mas guapa cuando sonríes- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.**

**¡¡Te odiooooo!- le gritó a todo pulmón antes de que se fuera.**

**Llegó la noche y Ginny se arreglaban tarareando una canción, estaba contenta y ya mucho mas relajada, ese baño que había tomado le había sentado muy bien y ahora solo pensaba en su cita con Marc.**

**Se había puesto un vestido negro por las rodillas y su pelo rojo suelto cayéndole por los hombros, estaba muy guapa, estaba terminando cuando llamaron a la puerta, supuso que sería Marc que llegaba un poco antes y fue feliz a abrir la puerta.**

**Al abrirla se encontró con la persona que menos ganas tenía de verla, Malfoy entró en la casa y Ginny no reaccionaba.**

**Bonita casa Weasley- dijo sentándose en el sofa, Ginny reaccionó en ese momento y fue hacía el con intención de matarlo en ese mismo momento.**

**Ya te puedes ir largando de aquí- sus palabras sonaban amenazantes pero el las ignoro.**

**Weasley que poco hospitalaria eres, ¿no tendrás por ahí algo de beber?- cada vez se ponía mas cómodo.**

**No tengo nada para ti, y vete de una vez- Ginny miró el reloj y vio que pronto llegaría Marc, y Malfoy seguía sin moverse- tengo una cita importante y quiero que te vayas, ¿y además que haces aquí?**

**He venido a preparar el reportaje, si nos vamos en 3 días habrá que ponerse de acuerdo- la miró mientras sacaba unos papeles- además volver a estar con un ex no tiene futuro.**

**¿Qué?- se quedó sorprendida al oírlo- ¿Cómo sabes tu que..?- no terminó la frase porque empezaron a llamar al telefonillo, se puso nerviosa porque sabía que era Marc y se veía a que viera a Malfoy allí no iba a ser bueno.**

**As lo que quieras, pero yo tengo que irme- se fue al telefonillo para decirle a Marc que ya iba, cogió su bolso y bajo no muy convencida por dejar a Malfoy solo en su casa, pero no tenía otro remedio.**

**¿Ginny estas bien?- le preguntó él- es que llevas toda la noche ausente y jugueteando con el colgante- Ginny se miró y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, ni se había dado cuenta.**

**Lo siento mucho, hoy no he tenido un buen día- se disculpó al sentirse culpable por no haber escuchado a Marc en toda la noche.**

**Tranquila, no pasa nada- le acarició la mano y le sonrió, Ginny decidió tranquilizarse y pasar una buena noche.**

**Después de la cena fueron a tomarse unas copas y a bailar un poco, se lo pasaron muy bien, los dos bailaban muy bien y a cada copa que tomaban los bailes iban siendo mas sensuales, Ginny ya no pensaba en nada, solo en Marc, y decidió abandonarse a él.**

**Cuando se hizo tarde Marc decidió acompañarla a casa, antes de entrar Marc la paró porque quería hablar con ella.**

**Ginny espera, antes de entrar quisiera que hablásemos, ya se que si entro no volveré a salir y quiero aclarar las cosas antes- ella asintió con la cabeza y guardo las llaves.**

**Veras Ginny, yo he pensado mucho en ti en este tiempo, se que lo nuestro mas que nada es atracción pero creo que-le cogió la mano y siguió- que si lo intentamos funcionaría, por eso quiero que te vengas conmigo. Me iré a América en una semana y quiero que vengas conmigo, que empecemos una vida juntos.**

**A Ginny todo esto la pilló por sorpresa, ella sentía algo muy fuerte por Marc pero dejarlo todo, su trabajo, sus amigos, su familia...por él.**

**Yo...creo que esto es muy repentino- se soltó de la mano y le dio la espalda- no puedo dejarlo todo así, además tu sabes que no funcionaría.**

**Pero Ginny- la abrazó por la espalda pero ella se apartó y sacó de nuevo las llaves- Adiós Marc, buena suerte en América. **

**Lo que no sabían los dos es que cierto rubio los estaba espiando por la mirilla de la puerta, nada más ver que Ginny iba a entrar se tuvo en el sofá y se hizo el dormido.**

**Ginny entró en la casa y vio que las luces estaban apagadas y que Malfoy estaba en el sofá dormido, fue a su habitación por una manta y se la echó por encima al rubio.**

**Por mucho que deteste darte la razón, en esta ocasión la tenías- se fue de nuevo a su habitación, se cambio y con una profunda tristeza se quedó dormida.**

**A la mañana siguiente despertó sin acordarse de en su casa había alguien más, fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera y agachada busco la leche.**

**Bonitas piernas Weasley- le dijo Malfoy mirándola detenidamente- no sabía que durmieras con tan poca cosa- la chica solo llevaba una camiseta regalo de Charley, con un enorme dragón, y al ser de él ha ella le llegaba por los muslos, dormía cómoda con ella así que siempre que podía la utilizaba.**

**¡Ahh, deja de mirarme!- se puso de pie y se fue ha ducharse rápidamente, a la media hora salió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes celeste.**

**Estabas mejor antes- Malfoy se estaba tomando un café y al verla entrar así no aguantó hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios, Ginny le miró profundamente e ignoró su comentario no tenía ganas de empezar el día con discusiones.**

**¿Cómo es que aun estas aquí, es sábado, para un día que tengo libre tengo que verte.**

**Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con el reportaje aunque sea sábado, salimos el lunes, así que me quedare todo el fin de semana, te haré ese favor.**

**¿Favor, por mi vete, yo lo tengo todo muy organizado- le contestó ella intentado quitárselo de encima.**

**Yo le veo algunos fallitos, cosas que habría que cambiar.**

**¿Qué?- estaba perpleja, como se atrevía- mira yo lo tengo todo muy bien organizado así, no tiene ningún "Fallito".**

**¿A sí, pues mira esta parte- cogió un manojo de folios y le enseñó unos párrafos que tenía subrayados, así empezó un largo día donde cambiaron opiniones a gritos, en algunas cosas Draco tenía la razón y Ginny tenía que reconocerlo muy a su pesar, pero en otras las tenía ella y Draco se tenía que callar.**

**Mmmmm...-Ginny se estiró, llevaban horas y horas trabajando- que tarde es ya- miró su reloj y eran mas de las 9 de la noche,- y además tengo hambre- el rugir de sus tripas lo corroboraron.**

**Pues pidamos algo, ¿qué tal comida china?- preguntó guardando los documentos.**

**¿Tu comes comida china?**

**Claro, ¿Qué te pensabas?**

**Bueno eres un Malfoy, no esta a vuestro nivel.**

**Hay muchas cosas de los Malfoy que no sigo- le contestó serio, se fue hacía el teléfono y pidió la comida, lo que le dio la gana, ya que ni le pidió opinión a Ginny. A la hora ya estaban comiendo, mas bien peleándose con los palillos.**

**Yo voy por un tenedor, así no puedo comer- dijo ya harta Ginny que llevaba 10 minutos intentando comerse un trozo de carne que se le caía una y otra vez.**

**Weasley eres bastante torpe, con lo fácil que es- dijo él cogiendo habilidosamente el trozo de carne que a ella tanto se le había caído y comiéndose tranquilamente.**

**Pues a mi no me sale- estaba ya enfadada, no tenía mucha paciencia.**

**A ver que te ayudo- se le acercó y se puso tras de ella, cogió sus manos y en el oído iba diciéndolo como debía hacerlo mientras que le movía las manos, Ginny estaba hipnotizada con sus palabras, con su aliento en la cuello, en como le acariciaba las manos a la vez que la guiaba, una vez que cogió el trozo abrió la boca y se lo comió, él se alejo de ella y se sentó en su sitio, Ginny reaccionó moviendo la cabeza hacía las lados, reprochándose a si misma haberse puesto así, siguieron comiendo en silencio, y cuando recogieron todo se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar.**

**Unos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana despertaron a Ginny, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, y que no estaba sola, miró medio dormida a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón y también se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba abrazando, giró la cabeza y vio a Draco durmiendo placidamente a su lado mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho, Ginny estaba muy a gusto pero era Malfoy así que se despegó de él de un empujón que lo despertó.**

**¿Qué pasa?- pregunto adormilado.**

**¿Qué, que pasa, me tenías medio asfixiada contra ti-si, bien, había exagerado pero no le iba a decir que habían dormido abrazados y que encima le había gustado.**

**Ah perdona, es que suelo abrazar todo lo que este cerca de mí al dormir- se levantó y se fue al baño como si tal cosa. Dejó a Ginny atónita, jamás pensó estar en una situación asó con él, con ese chico que siempre se había metido con su familia, que siempre intentaba molestarla...y ahora estaban trabajando juntos como si nada, como dos personas que no habían compartidos esos momentos juntos.**

**Jamás pensó que vivir algo así con él y menos que...le gustara.**

**Por fin lo terminé, perdonad el retraso, es que he estado muy ocupada con el instituto, además escribo dos historias más, aunque esos son originales y las tengo publicadas en unos comunidad de hotmail mía, perdón que me enrollo, bueno que espero que os guste y que me dejéis review porque me hacen mucha ilusión y me ayuda a continuar escribiendo.**

**Ahora voy a contestar a los que me han dejado:**

**Laurana Malfoy Rin: Holaa! Si hubiera estado bien verle la cara a Draco, y ya en la casa de los Weasley hay muchos niños, si es que a esa familia le faltaran cosas pero niños no jeje, espero que te guste este capitulo y que me dejes tu opinión. Ah suerte con tu comunidad, para cualquier duda aquí estoy eh.**

**Kuru: Holaaa, que bien que me hayas dejado un comentario, siento la tardanza, pero ya sabes todo el lío que tenemos en clase, vamos no me da tiempo a nada, ahora me toca escribir de Anne así que ya te avisare. Adiós!**

**SorataA: Holaa, gracias por dejarme el comentario y por leerte la historia, me alegro mucho de que te guste, y tu si que eres un artista, pero a ver si sigues escribiendo, que tienes las historias abandonadas, bueno ya hablaremos por el msn, byee, Ana julia jeje**


	5. ¿Una cita?

**Después de salir de la ducha Draco se fue a su apartamento para hacer la maleta ya que por el reportaje estarían varios días fuera y tenían que ir preparados, Ginny también empezó a hacer las maletas, por un lado todo lo que necesitaba para el reportaje, grabadora, cámara de fotos mágica de ultima resolución que le regaló Elise hacía unos meses para poder ilustrar mejor sus reportajes sin necesidad de llevar un fotógrafo ya que a ella no se me daba nada mal eso de hacer fotos, sería por todas las horas que se pasó con Colin en Hogwarts, y por otro lado su ropa, que escogió con mucho cuidado ya que no quería cargar con mucho pero tampoco era plan de que le faltara algo.**

**Como aun era temprano y no había comido decidió llamar a alguien, pero se paró a pensar en sus posibilidades, no podía llamar a Lissa ya que estaría con Harry y con James, tampoco le apetecía mucho ir a casa de sus padres ni de sus hermanos, invitar a Elise tampoco era buena idea ya que estaba de viaje con su novio, así que resignada dejó el teléfono en su sitio y decidió prepararse algo, aunque parecía que tenía mucha gente a su alrededor en momentos así se sentía muy sola.**

**Se dirigió hacía la cocina pensando en que podría prepararse, pero de pronto delante de ella apareció algo haciendo un gran estruendo ,cerró los ojos de la impresión y al abrirlos se encontró con que Draco Malfoy estaba delante de ella.**

**¿Malfoy?-preguntó extrañada.**

**Muy bien Weasley me has reconocido, ahora porque no vamos a comer-dije dejando pizzas sobre la mesa de la cocina.**

**¿Pero tu no te ibas a tu apartamento?- le preguntó sin moverse aun.**

**Solo iba a hacer la maleta y a cambiarme, pero ya he vuelto y me quedaré aquí, ah espero que te gusten las pizzas que he comprado- le dijo cogiendo un trozo de pizza y dándole un mordisco- si no te gustan eres no eres normal.**

**No me puedo librar de ti por mas que quiera-dijo ella resignada cogiendo otro trozo de pizza- Mmm si que esta buena.**

**Te lo dije-los dos comieron en silencio aunque de vez en cuando hicieron algún que otro comentario, después de eso se sentaron juntos en el sofá a ver un poco la tele.**

**Malfoy anoche terminamos el trabajo¿ como es que estas aquí?-le preguntó ella.**

**Es que no tengo planes hoy y me aburría sin ti- le dijo con una sonrisa haciéndola refunfuñar- es como se le coge gustito a eso de hacerte enfadar- como respuesta tuvo un codazo de Ginny en el costado.**

**Pero que bruta eres- dijo bajito pero ella lo escuchó- oye ¿por qué no salimos a algún sitio?**

**Tu y yo juntos?- le preguntó ella muy extrañada.**

**Claro- respondió sin verle nada raro.**

**Pero eso suena tan...extraño-dijo ella al fin.**

**Mira Weasley si te sientes mal por ir con alguien tan perfecto como yo..-no lo dejó continuar ya que le dio un "golpecito" en el brazo y fue a la habitación a arreglarse un poco, al cabo de 10 minutos salieron por la puerta, ya en la calle pararon a pensar que hacer.**

**¿Y ahora que?- le preguntó ella no de muy buen humor.**

**Vamos al cine- él empezó a andar después de su sentencia.**

**Oye¿no pides mi opinión?- Ginny le siguió el paso indignada.**

**Pues no, eres una indecisa y tardarías mucho en decidir- le explicó él.**

**Yo no soy una indecisa- apretó los dientes porque no tenía ganas de discutir, le siguió pensando en como había llegado a eso. A los pocos minutos llegaron a un cine cercano y se pusieron a ver las películas que había.**

**Veremos esta- dijo Draco señalando una de mucho miedo, quería verla asustada para después burlarse pero la reacción de la pelirroja hizo que se replanteara la película.**

**Sii!- se la veía contenta, compraron unas palomitas y entraron en la sala, apagaron las luces y la película empezó sin muchos sustos, aunque cada vez era mas tétrica, Draco no hacía mas que ver las reacciones de Ginny aunque ha ella se la veía muy emocionada..demasiado.**

**Oh ha estado muy bien, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de verla- dijo ella feliz saliendo del cine- ¿No crees que ha estado bien Malfoy?.**

**Eh..si si claro- contestó él intentando recuperarse de tanto susto, aunque había estado intenta disimular durante toda la película.**

**Tuviste una gran elección, me encantan las películas de terror- le sonrió contenta, Draco estaba que no se lo creía- ¿Estas bien?**

**Si claro, solo que tengo un poco de hambre- le contestó él intentando que no se diera cuenta de nada.**

**Pues ahora que lo dices yo también tengo hambre- dije ella pensativa- ¿qué tal si vamos a cenar?.**

**Si esta bien, ya es hora- los dos se fueron a un bonito restaurante para cenar.**

**Esta bien este sitio- comentó ella ya sentada en la mesa que les habían asignado.**

**Por supuesto que si Weasley¿no ves que lo he elegido yo?- dijo él con arrogancia.**

**Estas mejor calladito- le contestó ella a modo de respuesta.**

**Ginny se que eso no lo dices de corazón- ella lo miró incrédula- en el fondo de caigo bien. **

**Para empezar tu nunca me caerías bien mientras que sigas siendo tan arrogante¿ y que es eso de llamarme por mi nombre?- le preguntó ella.**

**Es algo normal ya que trabajamos juntos ya tenemos la suficiente confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres¿no crees pelirroja?- le explicó él mirándola divertido.**

**Como quieras Draco- tuvieron que dejarlo ahí ya que acaban de traerles la comida, en un momento Draco pinchó con su tenedor un trozo de carne de Ginny y se lo comió.**

**Mmm que bueno, siempre quise probarlo- le dijo él.**

**¡Pero que haces, si querías probarlo habértelo pedido.**

**Pero es que hoy me apetecía esto- y señaló a su plato dándole a Ginny una idea, cogió su tenedor y pinchó un trozo de la lasaña de Draco.**

**También esta bueno lo tuyo- le dijo ella una vez que tragó el trozo de lasaña.**

**Eres una rencorosa- él la miró entre sorprendido y divertido ante la actitud de ella.**

**Eso ya lo sabías, pásame el pan anda- él le dio el pan- ya te tengo domestica eh- rió ella.**

**No te pases pelirroja.**

**Pensaba que ahora me llamabas Ginny-ella se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.**

**No me provoques-le advirtió él.**

**No me das me miedo- sus miradas se cruzaron como si de un combate se tratara para ver cual era para fuerte, de pronto alguien los interrumpió.**

**¿Draco¿Draco Malfoy?- preguntó una mujer rubio muy atractiva- no me puedo creer que te haya encontrado aquí.**

**Hola Charlotte- la saludó él sin muchas ganas aunque tan caballeroso como siempre.**

**Que bien acompañado te veo¿qué es tu novia?- la cara de Ginny se contrajo de furia al pensar que eso pudiera suceder como que aprovechó Draco para vengarse.**

**Pues si, es mas es mi prometida- le dijo él con su mejor sonrisa falsa.**

**¿Ah si, que sorpresa, nunca pensé que te fueras a casar como siempre ha sido tan mujeriego- le dijo a Ginny- pero te felicito te llevas a un gran ejemplar.**

**Pero si yo no..- intentó explicar ella.**

**Si somos muy afortunados los dos- le dijo Draco, la mujer se despidió dejándolos solos, Ginny nada mas irse se levantó de la mesa y dejó allí a Draco, que la siguió después de pagar la cuenta.**

**Ginny espera- le gritó.**

**Para ti soy Weasley- ella seguía caminando furiosa.**

**¿No me digas que te has enfadado?- la mirada que le echó ella era claramente un sí- pero si solo era una bromita.**

**¿Bromita, bromita dices- su tono cada vez subía mas- Le dijiste que era tu prometida, eso no es una bromita!**

**Venga Ginny no es para tanto- ella ya ni le contestó, entró en su casa y lo dejó fuera, pero él se apareció en el salón.**

**Fuera de mi casa- ella ni lo miró estaba demasiado enfadada.**

**Ginny...- él intentaba decirle algo.**

**Fuera!- le gritó mirándolo hecha una furia.**

**Lo siento- se disculpó él en un susurro dejando sorprendida a Ginny.**

**¿Que has dicho?- le preguntó interesada.**

**Ya lo has oído, no me hagas repetirlo- él estaba algo sonrojado pero como estaban a oscuras no se le notaba.**

**No lo he oído, por favor repítelo- le pidió ella.**

**Que lo siento, siento haberlo hecho, me he pasado, ya esta dicho- Ginny se dio media vuelta y entró en la habitación dejándolo allí parado.**

**En el sofá te quedas eh- le dio una almohada y una manta- buenas noches- y se fue dejándolo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.**

**Siento la tardanza pero es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, con todo esto de las vacaciones, los viajes, un fanfic colectivo que tengo ahora en mi pagina web, aunque nos faltan chicos que solo tenemos 3 y dos de ellos no pueden escribir ahora así que si a alguien le interesa ya sabe jeje.**

**Ahora a responder a los reviews, que gracias a ello me animo mas a escribir:**

**Sumino-sham: Hola , me alegro de que te gusten y espero que este también te guste. Gracias por tu Review.**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Hola, siento la tardanza en poner un capitulo nuevo, a ver si para el próximo tardo menos, y a mi también me encanta esta pareja.**

**Sorata: No, no tiene apellido pero da igual porque no creo que salga mucho, y gracias por decir que me esta quedando muy bien .**

**Zoe simitis: Hola Zoe, gracias por tus ideas, no tenia pensado describir el domingo pero al final mira y creo que no me ha salido muy mal, esta por lo menos entretenido, me alegro de que te guste.**

**Laurana Malfoy Rin: Holaaa! Siento no haber actualizado antes, a ver que te parece las nuevas facetas de Draco descubiertas en este capitulo jeje.**

**Fiosol: Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara y aunque tarde seguiré escribiendo y la terminare, gracias por tu review.**


End file.
